


Not strong enough

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When it looks like Richard and Anne's marriage is over, their siblings start to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. :) This idea popped into my head and it seemed to just stay there! :p Hope you like it.

Gazing at the snoozing figure on the bed, Isabel started to gently wake her sister. She was reluctant to but she had to do something. She could hardly allow her to wallow in her own self-pity and self- loathing. Anne was her beloved baby sister, after all. 

Gently touching her shoulder, she waited for any signs of life. When moments quickly passed and Anne still didn't waken, Isabel began to speak. 

"Annie, time to get up." Her voice was soft as she spoke. 

At the sound of her voice, Anne let out a moan and rolled onto her stomach, taking a pillow with her. With an amused expression on her face, Isabel watched her sister put the pillow over her face. As if she wanted to block out the world! 

"Go 'way." She mumbled, her voice muffled from the pillow. 

Although, Anne knew she was being difficult, all she wanted to do was block out the pain raging through her heart. Being concious not only meant dealing with curious questions about her crumbling marriage or worse, she'd start thinking of Richard. 

With a jolt of surprise, she registered her sister's fingers at her sides, tickling her. The bubble of laughter rising in Anne was immediate and it wasn't long before she had sat up. 

"Knew that'd get you up, sis." The knowing tone of Isabel's voice was completely obvious to them both. 

Despite the fact it felt good to laugh, Anne couldn't help but notice that she wanted to sob her heart out too. In the three days she'd been with Isabel and George, she'd stubbornly refused to cry. It seemed that now, however, her stubborn nature had given way to the hurt she felt. 

Feeling her eyes fill rapidly with tears, she looked way from her sister. She didn't want her to see her tears. She didn't want her to see just how hurt she was. 

"Come here." Once again, Isabel's words were soft but this time, all they seemed to achieve was more tears. 

Wrapping her arms around her elder sister, Anne tried to feel comforted. It wasn't as easy, however, as she was hit by a barrage of memories of Richard hugging her. The smell of his cologne filling her senses once more, even the feeling of his hand on her hip came to her. 

Her memories were broken, however, by her sister speaking again. She couldn't help but feel thankful for it. 

"Everything will be okay. Just you wait and see. Richard is crazy about you, he always has been."

Giving Isabel a small smile, she tried to show her just how thankful to her she was. Not just for letting her stay but also her kind words. In that moment, she was full of love and gratitude. 

It made her want to pour her heart out. Every single thing bothering her....

"I hope so. I can't live without him, Iz. I don't even want to try." She admitted, her voice breaking a little as she did. 

Her words brought a lump to her sister's throat and it was in that moment, she realised how much Anne's marriage meant to her.

It wasn't that Isabel had thought it meant little to Anne. Oh no.... but it seemed obvious that her marriage meant the world to her. 

"Everything can be worked through. No matter how impossible it seems. I mean, just look at George-" Anne's voice quickly interrupted her speech and Isabel was almost glad. 

With a small grin on her face, Anne joked: "I'd rather not." 

Drawing her sister closer, Isabel smiled to Anne. She couldn't help but feel relieved that she'd perked up, if only a little. In the previous three days, Anne's morose attitude had worried her. 

"See, Annie, you're half way there." She told her, speaking about her improving mood.


End file.
